Lo siento, Senketsu
by DarkShame13
Summary: Mako quería bañarse con Ryuuko. Y eso es lo que hizo. OneShot.


Los cristales del baño se empañaban de vaho cada vez más por el calor que hacía ahí dentro. Apoyé mi espalda en la pared y me crucé de brazos. Miraba de reojo a Mako que estaba sentada en una banqueta, en ropa interior, mirándome fijamente.  
Hablaba en serio cuando ayer me dijo que quería bañarse conmigo. Yo le dije que no, claro, me hizo un puchero y dejó de insistir. Pero cuando entré aquí para preparar la bañera, aún sigo pensando en cómo lo hizo, se metió sin hacer ruido y cerró la puerta. Y aquí estamos, ella en frente de mí esperando a que me desvista para meternos.  
-Vamos Ryuuko, quítate ya a Senketsu.  
-Te he dicho que no quiero.  
-Estás sudando, deja de resistirte -se levantó y se acerco a mí-  
Reaccioné rápidamente cuando vi lo que quería hacer y agarré fuerte a Senketsu, que no hacía más que quejarse de que tenía calor.  
-M-mako, no.  
-Por favor...-musitó e hizo un esfuerzo en vano para quitarme el uniforme-  
-Ryuuko...sácame de aquí, hace calor.  
-Senketsu...  
-¿Senketsu también quiere irse, no?- Dio un tirón hacia arriba cuando bajé la guardia y consiguió sacarle-  
-¿¡E-eh!?  
Mako me dejó en ropa interior y tapé lo que pude de mi cuerpo con mis brazos.  
-¿Porque te tapas Ryuuko? Si te he visto así muchas veces.  
Y bueno, tenía razón. Es decir, vivimos en la misma casa, no hay privacidad. No entre nosotras. ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que no me dé vergüenza estar así delante suya!  
Así que me di por vencida y bajé los brazos. Me agarró por las muñecas, y con una pequeña risa me apartó de la pared. Ella se quitó el sujetador y dejó a la vista como si nada sus...grandes atributos. Aparté la mirada al instante y la bajé al suelo.  
-¿A qué esperas Ryuuko? ¿También quieres que te quite la ropa interior?  
-¡Q-qué dices! Ya voy, pero no mires.- Me di la vuelta-  
-¡Vale! Aquí te espero.  
Se metió en la bañera y se puso a jugar con un patito de goma hasta que me metí dentro. Se colocó bien, y no apartaba la miraba de mí. El sonrojo de mis mejillas no se iba, así que me sumergí lo justo como para porder respirar.  
-Ryuuko...me estoy...ahogando...  
La voz de Senketsu me sobresaltó. No me acordaba de que Mako le había arrojado al quitármelo. Me levanté corriendo y le saqué de debajo del montón de ropa donde se encontraba.  
-Muchas gracias.  
-Perdona Senketsu...-contesté mientras le abrazaba-  
Le dejé en el suelo y volví a la bañera, Con la prisa olvidé cubrir mi cuerpo desnudo, y me tapé lo que pude en seguida.  
-¿Mako...? ¿Estás bien? Estás sangrando...un poco.  
-Sí. Tienes un trasero bonito Ryuuko-chan.  
-¡N-no! ¿P-por qué miras? -Me metí en el agua y escondí mi cara entre mis manos.  
-No te escondas. Me gusta cuando te sonrojas.  
Sentí cómo sus manos apartaban las mías de mi cara. En un momento se había acercado hasta ponerse encima mía  
-M-mako...  
El sentirla tan cerca de mí hizo que mi corazón se acelerara. Tenía mis muñecas agarradas y yo no podía moverme. Tampoco lo intentaba.  
-Oye, Ryuuko.  
Solo la miré fijamente, aunque intentara hablar ahora, no me saldrían las palabras.  
-¿Soy tu mejor amiga, cierto?  
Seguí mirándola y asentí con la cabeza.  
-¿Y qué pasaría si...quiero dejar de serlo?  
Me humedecí los labios con la lengua y desvié la mirada hacia el patito de goma, que había dejado bocabajo al levantarse de su sitio.  
No sé a qué venía esto ahora.  
-B-bueno, yo... No pasaría nada, es tú decisión, Mako.  
-¿Mi decisión, dices?  
-S-sí...  
-Pues entonces decido dejar de ser tu mejor amiga.  
Soltó una de mis muñecas y la posó en mi cara. Me acarició la mejilla y me levantó la barbilla.  
Se acercó lentamente hacia mí. Me faltaba el aire. Y el corazón se me iba a salir por la boca en cualquier momento. El calor de mi cuerpo se elevó casi sin control, en menos de un segundo.  
Y atrapó despacio mi labio inferior con los suyos. Eran suaves, y calientes. Era una sensación agradable. Como si su boca estuviera hecha para besar la mía.  
Se apartó con cuidado, aun quedándose a unos milímetros de mis labios.  
Debía de estar totalmente roja, pero al ver a Mako, también con las mejillas sonrosadas, me reconfortaba de cierta manera.  
-Me va a gustar esto de que dejes de ser mi amiga -reí-  
-Ryuuko...entonces...tú...  
-¿Sí?  
-Si no eres mi mejor amiga, entonces, eres mi novia. ¿Verdad?  
¿¡N-novia!? Mako...¿mi novia?. Esa palabra me da vergüenza hasta con solo pensarla. Pero lo cierto es que, suena bien.  
-S-sí...soy tu...novia...-dije casi en un susurro-  
-¿Sí? ¡Pues hagamos cosas de novias!  
-¿C-cóm-  
Volvió a juntar repentinamente sus labios con los míos, pero esta vez era distinto. Lo hizo con más pasión, con necesidad. Lamió mi labio inferior e introdujo su lengua dentro de mí. Y sin querer solté un pequeño lo gemido.  
-Veo que te ha gustado. - Dijo entre risas-  
-C-cállate- susurré y escondí mi cara en su cuello-  
Pasé mis brazos por sus pelo y ella me abrazó me fuertemente. Estaba arrinconada contra la bañera. Mako estaba encima. Completamente encima.  
-Mako...siento tus...pechos...No puedo respirar -dije con dificultad-  
-¡Uy! Perdón Ryuuko-chan -se apartó-

-¡Muévete, me estás aplastando!

-¿Q-qué...?- Mako y yo miramos a la vez a la puerta. Se había abierto y toda su familia estaba en el suelo.  
-¡Mamá! ¡Al final he convencido a Ryuuko para bañarnos juntas!  
-Mako...-refunfuñé y me sumergí hasta los ojos-

* * *

Mako fue a la cocina a tomarse un vaso de leche. Mientras, yo me quedé en el cuarto colocando a Senketsu en su percha.  
-Siento no haberte sacado del baño, de verdad. -Suspiré-  
-No te preocupes Ryuuko, lo entiendo. Al menos sé que os lo pasásteis bien.  
-¡C-cállate! B-borra eso de tu mente.  
Apagué la luz y me metí entre el calor de las sábanas.  
-¡Ryuuko-chaaan! Ya estoy. ¿Uh? ¿Ya te has ido a dormir?.- Se metió en el futón y se colocó en frente de mí. -¿Quieres volver a ser mi gatita esta noche también?  
-Tonta. -Me sonrojé y me acurruqué a su lado abrazándola muy fuerte, metiendo mi cabeza en su pecho- Buenas noches.  
-Rió- Buenas noches, Ryuuko.


End file.
